Terry Taylor
| birth_place = Greenville, South Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Vero Beach, Florida | trainer = Self-Taught | debut = 1979 | retired = 2006 }} Paul Worden Taylor III (August 12, 1955) is an American former professional wrestler better known by his ring name Terry Taylor and for his time in National Wrestling Alliance, World Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling Federation. From 2003 until 2011, Taylor was the Director of Talent Relations in Total Nonstop Action. He is currently signed to WWE, working as a trainer in its developmental territory NXT. Career Early career Terry Taylor was a popular fan favorite for much of his early career in the Mid-South region, as well as the Mid-Atlantic in the 1980s. Taylor was originally selected to be part of The Fabulous Ones tag team with Stan Lane, but that role went to Florida wrestler, Steve Keirn. Taylor then formed a tag team with Bobby Fulton called the Fantastic Ones. After they split up, Fulton teamed with Tommy Rogers to form The Fantastics. National Wrestling Alliance Taylor made his way to Mid-South in January 1984 and feuded with the team of Nikolai Volkoff and Krusher Darsow. Darsow changed his name to Krusher Khruschev, and he and Taylor met in the finals of a May tournament to crown the first ever Mid-South TV champion, which Khruschev won. 45 days later, Taylor defeated Khruschev in New Orleans to begin his first of four TV title reigns. Taylor feuded with "Nature Boy" Buddy Landel over the NWA National Heavyweight Championship in 1985. On March 13 of that year, he defeated Ted DiBiase for the North American Heavyweight Championship, the Mid South region's top title at the time. Universal Wrestling Federation Moving back to the Mid-South region in 1986 (which had since broken away from the NWA and been renamed the Universal Wrestling Federation {UWF), Taylor became one of the promotion's biggest stars and defeated Buzz Sawyer for the UWF Television Championship in May. He won the UWF Tag Team Championship with "Gentleman" Chris Adams in early 1987, before breaking up their "Dream Team" to begin a heated rivalry. After Jim Crockett Promotions took over the UWF later that year, Taylor (then the UWF Television Champion) initiated a dispute with Nikita Koloff over the NWA World Television Championship by stealing Koloff's belt, which led to a unification match of the two titles at Starrcade 1987, which Taylor would lose before abruptly leaving the promotion. World Class Championship Wrestling In early 1988, Taylor debuted in World Class Championship Wrestling, where he and Adams continued their feud until early June. Taylor won the Texas Heavyweight Championship from Matt Borne and defended it against Adams, Kevin Von Erich, and others. Terry also held the tag team title with Iceman King Parsons for a short time. Taylor eventually departed WCCW. World Wrestling Federation In 1988, Taylor signed with the World Wrestling Federation. Debuting as babyface Scary Terry Taylor, he teamed with Sam Houston against The Conquistadors in his television debut on the August 1, 1988 airing of Prime Time Wrestling. After Houston was pinned, Taylor got on the mic and berated him for losing the match, before attacking him and turning heel. Taylor soon acquired Bobby "The Brain" Heenan as his manager and was rebranded "The Red Rooster", a gimmick which saw him don red tights and ring coat and, later as a babyface, style his hair like a rooster's comb and strut like a rooster. Early in his Red Rooster stint, the heel Taylor was portrayed as a novice wrestler who could not navigate his way through matches without constant instructions from Heenan. The Rooster made his pay-per-view debut in the main event of Survivor Series '88, where he was the first wrestler eliminated from the match. On the January 7, 1989 episode of Saturday Night's Main Event, the Rooster lost a match to Tito Santana due to being distracted by an argument with Heenan. Following the loss, Heenan slapped Taylor. Taylor, tired of Heenan's demeaning style of coaching, turned against his manager and attacked him. He became a face as a result, though he retained the Red Rooster gimmick. Heenan feigned wanting to make amends with Taylor on Prime Time Wrestling, but it was a set-up for Taylor to be ambushed by Heenan's new protege, long-time enhancement talent Steve Lombardi, who Heenan reinvented as The Brooklyn Brawler. The two feuded, leading to the Rooster defeating the Brawler on the March 11, 1989 episode of Saturday Night's Main Event and then defeating Heenan in a 30-second squash at WrestleMania V. Taylor would then primarily be used to put over other talent. While he still earned victories against enhancement talent, he was usually on the losing end against established stars. He worked a program with Mr. Perfect, losing to him at SummerSlam '89 and again on the November 25, 1989 episode of Saturday Night's Main Event.At Survivor Series '89, he was part of Dusty Rhodes's "Dream Team." Though Taylor was eliminated from the match, the Dream Team was victorious. The Rooster's last pay-per-view appearance was as a participant in the 1990 Royal Rumble match (replacing The Widow Maker), where he lasted only two minutes before being eliminated by André the Giant. Taylor left the Federation in June 1990. World Championship Wrestling Taylor received a lesser push in World Championship Wrestling in late 1990. He debuted as "Terry Taylor" and unsuccessfully challenged Arn Anderson for the WCW World Television Championship on several occasions, with most of the matches ending in time-limit draws. Taylor then began a short feud with Michael Wallstreet, which ended abruptly after Wallstreet jumped to the WWF. Taylor took Wallstreet's place in The York Foundation and was renamed Terrence Taylor (It was customary for York Foundation members to use formalized versions of their first names and wear suits as part of the "business" gimmick). He feuded with Tom Zenk, Dustin Rhodes and Bobby Eaton, and won the WCW World Six-Man Tag Team Championships with Richard Morton and Thomas Rich. Taylor was the senior wrestling member of the York Foundation throughout its existence. For a time in late 1991-early 1992, Taylor teased a face turn by arguing with manager Alexandra York and the rest of the group. After the York Foundation disbanded, Taylor (billed as 'The Taylor Made Man') remained heel and formed a tag team with Greg Valentine in 1992. They held the WCW United States Tag Team Championship for three months. Return to WWF and WCW In September 1992, Taylor returned to the WWF as "Terrific" Terry Taylor. He continued wrestling as a heel and was primarily used to put over other talent. He appeared in the 1993 Royal Rumble match, but was eliminated in 24 seconds by Ted DiBiase. Taylor then became a broadcaster before he left the company in August 1993 and then turned up in WCW again soon after, wrestling as a face. He was featured in mid-card feuds for about a year. American Wrestling Federation Taylor became an announcer for the American Wrestling Federation (AWF) in 1994. A fan of wrestling announcer Gordon Solie, Taylor would often use Solie's famous phrases, pronouncing a suplex as a "soo-play" and a clothesline as a "lariat." Second return to WWF and WCW Taylor spent several years in WCW working backstage, as a road agent and a writer. Along with Annette Yother, Craig Leathers, Eric Bischoff and Kevin Sullivan, he wrote content for Nitro and WCW pay-per-views. Third return to WWF and WCW Taylor returned to the WWF in 1998, doing interviews backstage. He lasted in this capacity for about a year, before leaving for WCW yet again. During this run in WCW, Taylor co-hosted and provided commentary for WCW Saturday Night with Larry Zbyszko. He remained with the company until WWF bought it out in March 2001. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Taylor began working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling in 2003. Prior to becoming Head of Talent Relations, he also worked as a road agent, trainer, and interviewer. On May 20, 2011, Taylor was fired from the promotion. Fourth return to WWE (2012–present) In 2012, Taylor was re-signed by WWE to work as a trainer in its developmental territory NXT. Personal life On April 12, 2004, Taylor had three vertebrae in his neck fused together. Two years later, on April 3, 2006, Taylor underwent a three-hour cervical fusion surgery in which his sixth and seventh vertebrae were joined. Following the second operation, Taylor announced his retirement from the ring. Taylor is a born-again Christian and has appeared on some of the wrestling and religion shows that Ted DiBiase produces. Taylor played college football at Guilford College in Greensboro, NC. Taylor has two sons. His wife Trudy died of cancer on July 14, 2011. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Cock of the Walk **Five Arm (Flying forearm smash) **Rooster Wing (Elevated belly to back hammerlock) **Sitout Powerbomb *'Signature moves' **Neckbreaker **Figure-four leglock *'Managers' **Bobby Heenan **Alexandra York **Eddie Gilbert **Stevie Wonderful *'Nicknames' **Terrific **The Mecca of Manhood **The Taylor Made Man **The Computerized Man of the 1990s Championships and accomplishments *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Cyrus *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Iron Mike Mazurki Award (2014) *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bob Brown **NWA Central States Television Championship (1 time) *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Steve Keirn **CWA International Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA National Television Championship (1 time) (First) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling | World Championship Wrestling' **NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WCW United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Greg Valentine **WCW World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Richard Morton and Thomas Rich (Last) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling'1 **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rick Steiner *'Mid-South Wrestling Association | Universal Wrestling Federation' **Mid-South North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Mid-South Television Championship (2 times) **UWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Chris Adams (1) and Jim Duggan (1) **UWF Television Championship (2 times) *'NWA Music City Wrestling' **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (1 time) **NWA Southeastern Television Championship (1 time) *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WCWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Iceman Parsons *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Rookie of the Year (1980) **PWI ranked him # 197 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Most Underrated (1991, 1992) 1The Mid-Atlantic promotion in which Taylor and Steiner won the NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship is not the same promotion that was once owned by Jim Crcckett, Jr. and sold to Ted Turner in 1988. That promotion went on to be renamed World Championship Wrestling and was sold to World Wrestling Entertainment in 2001. This current promotion, however, operates within the same region as the original and uses some of the same regional championships, primarily the NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight and Tag Team Championships. External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:!Bang! alumni Category:American Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Exodus Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Music City Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:1955 births Category:1979 debuts Category:2006 retirements Category:Interviewers Category:Commentators Category:South Carolina wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni